Dragon Emperor Uprising and Resurgence
by World Class Cherubim
Summary: Issei a regular teenage boy with an Inhuman secret desire for Oppai had just been a victim of the Fallen Angels. Instead of being resurrected, he is revived by Gabriel" I am the deliverer of letters or messages" Oakwood. Hilarious or at least my attempts at it ensues and the history of human twists and turns because a new Dragon Emperor had been born... (Terrible Summary)


Dragon Emperor Uprising and Resurgence

A/N: This is just a practice story to see my writing improvements. Might continue if have the time to do so. Last but not least, the fanfic's I have written are now being re-written and should be much better and the plot bunnies or whatever you would prefer to call them are at least purged in v.2

Red and black was all that I . Black for the empty eerie sky and Red for my near-death state and my very own blood gushing out from my stomach.

I never anticipated this nor predicted it. At this state and situation I can safely relate myself to a deer being killed by a hunter; But instead the deer was friendly to the hunter and got tricked and misleaded by said hunter to be killed. That's how I felt right about now and I knew my time of passing is getting shorter.

But as of fate would have it I saw a man on his 30s staring at me. He wore a brown leather jacket, blue jeans and black shoes. The man moved his raven hair back and gave me a reassuring smile and walked towards me.

"If you are thinking of going to the afterlife; don't even do think about it." The man stated and placed his right hand in my pierced stomach.

As I looked at him I felt an aura of safety and strength. Aside from that he also managed to heal me completely! My gutted stomach was now patched up and the Man spawned a white shirt from thin air!

"Clean yourself up, We will meet again." The man ordered and tossed the white shirt before disappearing from thin air.

Never before had I been shocked.

The man just appeared and disappeared from thin air!?

Amano Yuuma a fallen angel?

Sacred Gears?

These thoughts ran like haywire in my head. But now that it was late in the evening to contemplate and it was better to make sure Kaa-san and Tou-san weren't worried.

-A day later -

As I woke, I recalled the events that had occurred yesterday; My date with Yuuma, my near death and that strange and mysterious man.

I glanced to my left and looked at the alarm clock.

8:30 am

An hour more before school.

I got up and headed downstairs and prepared my own lunch and my breakfast. Had a cup of tea and soup before heading upstairs to take a lengthy shower.

After I completed all of these I grabbed my backpack and went downstairs. There I saw my father and mother having breakfast and I left them a good bye before leaving the house.

Going to school was such a bother and often times boring. It was rare to find something interesting or something worthwhile; That was about to change…

As I continued my journey to my school, I saw the same man from yesterday carrying a brief case. He was heading towards me!

I froze, I was terrified of this man and my fight or flight response activated; He maybe the one who healed me but I don't know who he is or is he even human.

The man stopped in front of me and gave me a salute.

"No need to tense Issei." The Man commented and smiled.

"You are the one from yesterday!" I stated.

"Yes but I haven't properly introduced myself; My name is Gabriel."

"Nice to meet you but how do you know me?"

"Well let us say that you are a wielder of a special sacred gear and a victim of murder."

"Amano Yuuma-chan said the same thing but she just said it was just a sacred gear and this happened before?"

Gabriel relaxed and I felt his aura to tense.

"These fallen angels are pushing it, Father would want them wiped out if he wasn't in hiding." Gabriel stated while looking at the sky.

"What father?" I questioned.

"Have you ever heard of Christianity, Islam, or Judaism?"

"Yes…."

"Then if you did you should know me as one of its iconic symbols."

"Like the cross or something?"

By saying that, Gabriel began to murmur and from what I can hear he would smite Japan if they keep this attitude of mocking pantheon where he is from.

"No, Archangel."

"I don't know what that is? Is it a food?"

Gabriel smacked me in the forehead and began to spin my head round and round for at least a minute. After doing those to me he sighed and opened his briefcase to grab a book and left it beside me.

"Read the book as soon as you can and you might want to take a course on self-defence; whether it is HEMA, kendo, taekwondo, or whatever just take it. Also trust me, Be wary of Devils.

I glanced at him before disappearing again. I grabbed the book and inspected the cover.

It read HOW TO LEARN MAGIC FOR MORONS AND NEWBIES.

I felt slightly offended but stored the book in my backpack before heading to school.

But shock was going to be the one knocking on my nerves.

-Time Skip-

As I walked the Hallways, I see people looking at me as if I were a ghost. I am alive dammit. I opened the door to my classroom halfway to hear the teacher say something.

"Hyoudou Issei had an unfortunate accident." The teacher stated.

My eyes show anger and the need to pummel anyone who reported me to be dead. I walked in the room to have everyone's attention diverted to me, Including the teacher.

"Hyoudou, The ORC and the Student Council thought you are dead." He said.

"They are wrong and can I attend class now." I replied and gazed at the teacher with an irritated look.

"Sure."

For all I know, It is going to be a long day.


End file.
